Truth or Dare
by BMShipper
Summary: A childish game of Truth or Dare turns two friends into something much more than just that - SLASH, don't like, don't read! ;-


**A/N: I know, this isn't a Christmas Fic, but it's still something like a Christmas Present to all the people who like my stories… and OF COURSE it has to be Jackson/Mark again – with some hints of other pairings, but feel free to ignore them XD I hope, you like my story – and Comments make me really happy, so if you enjoy (or even if not): Review! ;-)**

**Truth or Dare**

„Truth or Dare?" April giggled, swinging around her bottle of her beer and looking into the faces of the men sitting on the living room floor carpet.

Mark and Jackson had been watching a football game together when Derek, Owen and Alex joined them. When April came home, she sat down on the floor and watched the game with them. The fact that she was the only girl didn't seem to be a problem for her.

The game was long over and all of them were already drunk, some of them more, some of them less. Mark could take a lot himself, so even though he _did_ feel a little tipsy, he definitely wasn't boozed. Not yet.

"How old are we? Twelve?" Mark grunted, looking at April who was grinning.

He felt Derek punch him in the ribs slightly. "Come on, Mark, don't be a spoiled sport," Derek said, taking a sip of his beer.

"I'm sure he's just afraid that all his dirty secrets might come out," Jackson teased, looking at Mark challengingly.

"Really?" Mark replied with a raised eyebrow before turning to April. "Okay. Truth or Dare?"

"Hey! That's not fair," April protested. "I asked first." She pouted and that made her look a lot younger than she was.

Alex leaned over and whispered with a mischievous grin on his lips. "Who's afraid now?"

"I'm _not_ afraid!" April clarified, turning back to Mark. "Okay. Truth."

Mark had to think about it for a moment but then he looked at April curiously. "Okay. Is there someone in the room you would want to lose your virginity to? And if so who is it?"

He watched April staring at him in shock for a few seconds, her cheeks turning bright red. "How do you know I'm…" she started, but Alex cut her off immediately.

"Come on, everyone knows, Kepner. So…" Again he leaned closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. Immediately, April stiffened. "Who do you want to be the one to pop your cherry?" Alex asked almost innocently, looking into her eyes.

Exactly that moment Jackson interfered, sliding closer to them and shoving him off of April. "Stop it, Karev, that's none of your business."

If Mark didn't know that he was still in love with Lexie, he would have said Jackson was head over heels for Kepner, but Jackson had told him that she was like a little sister to him and of course he would protect her no matter what. Like he would protect Callie from whoever was trying to hurt her.

"Actually, it is," April answered, letting out a nervous laugh. "I said Truth, and the truth is – I always had a thing for…" She looked at Alex through her dark, long lashes. "…for you. You can be really awesome at times, and if you weren't such an asshole most of the time, I might have already gone for it."

Alex rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer. "Thank you, Kepner. First, you compliment me and then you kick me in the balls."

April shrugged apathetic, looking back at Mark. "My turn now. Truth or Dare, Mark?"

Mark didn't know when they switched to first names basis, but right now he couldn't care less. The evening had been fun so far, he was surrounded by some of his closest friends. As much as he loved Sofia, he hadn't had a guy's night in a while, and not even the fact that Kepner was here too wasn't an issue.

He grinned at the woman, giving her a provoking smile. "Dare. I'm curious what you have up in your sleeve."

"Okay," April replied, all of sudden having a very dirty grin on her face. "I dare you to kiss Jackson. On the mouth. With your tongue."

"What?" Mark and Jackson asked almost simultaneously, looking at each other for a split second before staring at April in shock.

"Why would you want to see _that_?" Mark wanted to know, tilting his head.

"Because you're both cute, and I watched you dancing around each other for the past couple of weeks," April answered, only pausing for a few seconds, before she went on. "…and because Jackson is…"

Mark didn't get her next words, because suddenly Jackson's hand was pressed against April's lips, hushing her, which led April to giggle hysterically. She shoved away Jackson's hand, facing Mark. "So?"

All of sudden all eyes were on Mark, and Derek had this mischievous grin on his lips.

"What?" Mark shot at him. "You don't think I have the balls to kiss a guy?"

Derek's grin grew wider. "No, I don't."

Derek's words challenged Mark and he definitely didn't want anyone to think he was a coward. He was Mark Sloan, and he wouldn't back off right now. He got into the game, so now he would bear the consequences. Also, April might have made a point in saying that Jackson and he were dancing around each other. Mark didn't even know what it was himself, but especially over the last few weeks Jackson and he had become very close, despite everything that had happened. He liked to be around him, and he would be lying if he said Jackson wasn't handsome, because he was. He had also thought about him a few times, but he would never admit that. Not even to himself.

"Come on, Jackson. Let's get it over with, so that we all can move on," Mark finally decided while looking at Jackson who was staring back at him in shock.

"What?" Jackson shook his head. "No… I mean… you really wanna do this?"

Mark slid closer to Jackson, gently putting an arm around Jackson's shoulder. "Why not? It's just a kiss, right?"

He watched Jackson swallow and was that a slight blush on his cheeks? He had never seen Jackson Avery blush before, so he might have been mistaken, due to the alcohol and so on, but he blew the thought away, touching Jackson's cheek with his free hand.

"Yeah… just a kiss," he heard Jackson say and then Jackson started leaning towards him until Mark could feel his lips on his own. It was an almost feathery touch at the beginning, but at the same time it felt electrifying, tingly.

Jackson's arms slung across his waist and before he even knew what he was doing, one of Mark's hands slid downwards, over Jackson's arm to his waist before finally grabbing one of his butt cheeks, pulling him even closer, until he was almost sitting in Mark's lap.

When he felt Jackson's tongue touching his lips, demanding access, he willingly opened his mouth and let his own tongue slide between Jackson's teeth. Mark would have almost forgotten that there were other people in the room with them if Alex Karev's voice hadn't brought him back to reality ruggedly.

"Eeew… that's disgusting. I'm getting sick," he complained.

"No… it's cute. It's so fucking cute," April disagreed, her voice reaching high pitch to underline what she was saying.

When Mark and Jackson parted, Mark looked at Jackson for a few seconds, almost drowning in Jackson's blue eyes, before pulling himself together and turning to face April.

"Satisfied now?"

"Very!" April answered with a bright smile before Alex got up off the floor and pulled April with him. She was barely able to stand on her own feet: she definitely had had a few too many drinks.

"I think you need to go to bed before your ideas get worse," he said, seeming slightly annoyed.

"You're just afraid she'd want you to kiss me, too." Mark grinned.

"Exactly, or worse, Hunt," Alex admitted, earning a protesting "Hey!" from the older doctor.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the red-head asked, looking at Derek.

Alex waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind," he replied, looking at a giggling April. "I'm gonna take you to bed now, okay?"

"But I'm not tired," April tried to object, but he didn't give her the slightest chance.

When she swayed, Alex quickly caught her and carried her in her arms. The last Mark could see was Alex climbing up the stairs and he asked himself if it was such a good idea to leave the two of them alone. April was drunk and she had just told Alex she wanted him to be her first. Alex was a playboy and he would maybe take his chance, but on the other hand, April was a grown up woman, and it was none of his business. So he shook off his thoughts and turned to Derek and Owen again.

"What now?" he asked.

Derek shrugged, faking a yawn. "I'm tired. I think I'm going to bed now, too." He turned to Owen, winking at him. "What about you? You're coming along?"

Owen raised an eyebrow. "To bed? With you?"

Derek clumsily got off the floor and waited for Owen to do the same, and when he did they looked at each other for a moment. A grin spread on Derek's lips. "If you insist. But you should know that I can't guarantee to keep my hands off you then. You can also have the guestroom, though. It's up to you. I don't think you're sober enough to drive anymore."

"I didn't have _that _much to drink," Owen objected, not responding to everything else Derek had just said.

"What about me?" Mark asked, looking up at Derek. "And since when are you and Hunt…" He waved his hand dismissively. "…whatever you are? I thought _I_ could have the guestroom."

Derek grinned at him dirtily. "You can sleep in Jackson's room. I'm sure he doesn't have a problem with it, right, Avery?"

When Mark turned to Jackson, there was a blush on his cheeks yet again and then he shook his head. "No… uh… problem," he stammered, getting on his feet and nervously starting to collect the empty bottles laying on the floor. "I can sleep on the couch."

"That's not what he meant," Owen's voice came from across the room and before either of them, Mark or Jackson, could react, he was already out of the door together with Derek, leaving the two of them alone.

When Mark turned around to face Jackson, he found Jackson looking away, obviously trying to get busy by collecting even more bottles and placing them on the coffee table. It seemed almost like Jackson tried to avoid him. Was it because of the kiss? Were things awkward between them now?

Mark let out a sigh before he took a few steps towards Jackson, preventing him from running away yet again.

"Stop this," he demanded, causing Jackson to finally look up at him.

"Stop what?" Jackson asked almost innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean," Mark replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't run away from me. We don't have to act strange around each other just because we kissed."

Jackson bit his lower lip. "But what if I enjoyed the kiss?" he blurted out, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Mark needed a moment to process. "Really? You did?"

Jackson nodded nervously. "Yes. You didn't?" He looked at Mark hopefully.

Mark couldn't stop a smile from appearing on his lips when he took another step towards Jackson, cupping Jackson's face with his hands. "Haven't you felt it? Of course I did. So… you wanna do it again?"

"Absolutely," Jackson replied with a relieved sigh, looping his arms around Mark's waist.

Mark looked at him for a few seconds, before leaning down and softly placing his lips on Jackson's. Immediately, he felt Jackson respond to the kiss by pressing his whole body against Mark's.

"You're _really_ enjoying this, aren't you?" Jackson grinned when they tore apart, looking almost predatory.

"Shut up!" Mark replied embarrassed, feeling his cheeks burning. He, indeed, was enjoying this. More than he dared to admit. "Do you really wanna waste time talking right now?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No! I'd rather take you to my room, undress you and fuck you into the mattress," Jackson said, causing Mark to swallow hard at the images flooding his mind.

"So what are you waiting for?" he asked hoarsely, feeling his jeans tighten. Jackson's words really turned him on, more than he wanted to. He didn't even know what this was between the two of them, but they had plenty of time to find out. Right now he just wanted to enjoy the night and what was left of it. So he didn't hesitate a moment when Jackson grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. This would be something he would never forget, and even though things might become awkward afterwards – he was willing to take this risk.


End file.
